Fin field effect transistor (FinFET) devices represent a next step in the continuous evolvement of semiconductor transistor technology. As contrasted to conventional planar transistors, finFET devices raise numerous issues relating to integration with other circuit devices in order to improve device performance and surface area utilization efficiency.